1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automobile covering device, more particularly to an automobile covering device in which a cover cloth can be easily applied to the automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional automobile covering device which includes a base frame (A) having an automatically winding device (B) mounted rotatably therein. The automatically winding device (B) has a roll of cover cloth (D) wound thereon. A fastening device (C) includes a rope member, two hooks (C2) provided on the base frame (A) and a hook rod (C3) provided on a pull end of the cover cloth (D). In use, the rope member is tied on the trunk lid of the automobile, as illustrated in FIG. 2A. The rope member and the hooks (C2) are hooked on the rear bottom of the automobile, as illustrated in FIG. 2B. The cover cloth (D) is then pulled over the automobile from the rear to the front of the automobile in order to cover the automobile, as illustrated in FIGS. 2C and 2D. However, when the cover cloth (D) is pulled over the automobile, a great friction force between the cover cloth (D) and the external surface of the automobile is produced. Therefore, pulling the cover cloth is a relatively strenuous work. In addition, the paint on the external surface of the automobile is liable to be damaged when a user drags the cover cloth (D) in order to overcome said friction force.